I Wanna Go To a Place
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Dan jika keajaiban datang padaku, bisa 'kah aku kembali ke tempat itu? Bisa 'kah aku terus berada disampingmu? Semoga saja...


**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo**

A Song entitled **I Wanna Go To a Place **by **Rie Fu**

* * *

**I Wanna Go To a Place**

Semuanya gelap. Meski begitu banyak cahaya disekitarku, semuanya tetap sama. Gelap. Hitam. Tak ada setitik cahaya yang kulihat sedikit pun. Apa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup diselimuti oleh kegelepan seperti ini? Aku bosan.

Tiga bulan aku berada ditempat ini. Kecelakaan itu yang membuatku menjadi makhluk lemah seperti ini. Kecelakaan mobil yang hampir membawaku kedalam jurang kematian.

Selama tiga bulan itu pula aku merasa kesepian. Teman-temanku tidak ada yang mempedulikanku sama sekali. Orang tuaku? Mereka tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di negeri asing. Sesekali mereka menelefonku untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaanku saat ini.

Terbaring di ruang yang takkan pernah berubah sedikit pun aromanya. Aroma yang menyengat indera penciumanku, selalu menyeruak ditempat ini. Benda itu yang selalu kutelan setiap pagi, siang maupun malam. Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini, aku ingin merasakan kedamaian, dimana semua orang peduli padaku, dimana aku dapat merasakan bagaimana disayangi oleh orang yang kusayangi.

–**xox–**

_**I wanna go to place where I can say,**_

_**That I'm allright and I'm staying there with you,**_

_**I wanna know if there could be anyway,**_

_**That there's no fight and I'm safe and sound with you,**_

_**and everytime I look, I thought you were there,**_

_**But it was just my imagination,**_

_**I don't see it anymore cause I see thru you now...**_

–**xox–**

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Indah. Begitu indah. Itulah yang terbesit dalam benakku saat ini. Belum pernah sebelumnya aku melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Padang rumput yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga musim semi yang tersenyum dan merona.

Aku terhanyut dalam euforia. Mulai melangkah perlahan dan perlahan, dan lamban laun kuberlari kecil mengitari padang hijau ini dengan kaki telanjang. Sampai-sampai aku terjatuh dan mengerang kecil, namun dalam sekejap aku menunjukkan senyum simpulku pada langit azur yang kulihat saat ini.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, terbaring diatas rerumputan yang bergoyang dengan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan hati. Helaian rambut hitamku ikut menari terbawa angin. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, menghirup udara sedalam mungkin dan menghembuskannya kembali. Kembali terbangun, aku ingin merasakan kembali nikmatnya merasakan nirwana dunia.

Berlari kecil disekitar tumbuhnya bunga-bunga poppy. Menghirup aromanya yang tidak begitu menyeruak. Dan kembali berjalan, menjelajahi tempat ini sampai puas.

Mataku kini tertuju pada sebuah ayunan yang tergantung oleh tali di batang pohon besar. Kurasa itu pohon satu-satunya yang ada ditempat ini. Aku berjalan mendekati ayunan tersebut. Tapi kini mataku tertuju pada sesosok lelaki berambut putih salju yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya dibatang pohon sambil terpejam. Tampan.

Aku mendekatinya. Tidakkah ia merasakan kehadiranku? Kenapa ia tidak juga membuka matanya? Apa mungkin ia tertidur?

Wajahnya yang tenang itu membuatku ingin sekali untuk menyentuhnya. Sayangnya, belum sempat kusentuh, lelaki itu terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya. Bola mata _emerald_nya bertemu dengan bola mata _amethyst_ku. Aku terdiam. Seakan terhipnotis dengan tatapan matanya. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh? Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku terbata.

Dia terus memandangiku. Ada apa? Apakah ada yang salah denganku? Oh, tidak, darahku kini mulai berdesir cepat. Kurasakan pipiku mulai menghangat. Aku membuang pandanganku darinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Dan disinilah, dibawah pohon Ek yang rindang ini, awal pertemuanku dengannya.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

–**xox–**

_**Even now you still haven't noticed the quiet sky,**_

_**I am always thinking of it,**_

_**But I can no longer return to there...**_

–**xox–**

Aku masih disini, terbaring beralaskan rerumputan kecil dan beratapkan dedaunan yang terkait dengan rantingnya, menerawang langit azur yang membentang luas dihiasi oleh kapas-kapas langit yang tipis. Aku merasa nyaman disini, rasanya damai sekali.

"Kau senang disini?" tanya lelaki yang terbaring di sampingku ini, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Baru beberapa saat aku mengenalnya, tapi aku merasa aku telah mengenalnya lebih jauh. Ia terasa akrab dihatiku. Entah mantra apa yang ia gunakan untuk menyihir hatiku.

"Uhm." Gumamku. Ya, aku senang berada disini. Dan kau tahu? Salah satu alasan aku senang berada disini karena kau ada di sampingku. Kau membuatku nyaman. Kau seperti setitik cahaya yang memberikanku sebuah harapan dalam kegelapan yang menyelebungi hidupku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya hangat. Aku tidak yakin, aku dapat bertahan lama dengan genggamannya. Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan hangatnya genggaman pria di sampingku. Aku... merasa senang.

"Toushirou?" panggilku dengan nama kecilnya. Ia bergumam, menyahutku. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku akan selalu berada disini. Berada di sampingmu." Katanya. Aku merasa ia dapat dipercaya. Benarkah?

"Kau suka dengan langit, Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku suka." Jawabku. Mataku masih terpejam, merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan saat ini. "Begitu menenangkan, kau tahu? Langit memberikan ruang kebebasan pada kapas-kapas putih yang bermain disekitarnya. Aku ingin seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, boleh 'kan, aku menjadi kapas-kapas di langit hatimu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tetap dalam posisiku, meski jantungku terasa ingin berlari menembus dadaku. Berdebar tak karuan. Sebisa mungkin aku terlihat tenang dihadapannya.

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu."

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti kami. Melodi-melodi bisu seolah menghormati kami yang tengah bermain dengan imajinasi masing-masing. Bosan dengan diam yang menyesakkan, Toushirou kembali bertanya padaku. "Kalau kapas-kapas itu tidak muncul disekitarnya, bagaimana?"

"Kurasa langit akan kesepian." Jawabku. Dalam hati, aku heran, mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu. Apakah...? Ah, sudahlah. Kutepis bayangan itu jauh-jauh dariku.

"Begitu, ya." Balasnya pelan.

Kembali hening. Terhanyut dengan eufonia alam lamban laun membuatku tanpa sadar terlelap.

–**xox–**

_**And I will always be awake in my heart gently taking notice**_

_**That someday I will be able to see kindness,**_

_**What stopping me? I get stuck again..**_

_**Is it really OK? it's never OK for me.**_

_**What's got into me? I get lost again..**_

_**Is it really OK? It's never going to be.**_

–**xox–**

Aku membuka mataku. Kehangatan dalam genggaman tanganku hilang, kemana kehangatan itu? Mataku terbuka perlahan. Gelap. Semuanya kembali gelap. Tidak ada padang rumput yang indah, tidak ada bunga-bunga yang tersenyum, tidak ada setitik cahaya pun, tidak ada _dirinya_ di sampingku. Aku kehilangannya?

Dadaku terasa sesak. Merasakan sesuatu yang hilang di dalamnya, aku tidak tahu apa itu, setidaknya belum.

Sang waktu selalu berjalan seiring meninggalkan jejaknya, jejaknya yang menyesakkan dadaku. Kenapa waktu begitu senang merenggut kebahagiaanku? Kalau aku adalah sang penguasa waktu ingin kuputar masa-masa itu, masa di mana aku bersamanya. Saling bergenggaman, merasakan getaran hangat yang menjalar tubuh. Apa aku bisa? Aku tidak yakin.

–**xox–**

**And I will search harder to realize the things in front of my eyes,**

**Even the wind direction will surely change tomorrow..**

–**xox–**

"Selamat pagi, Kuchiki-san." Sapa seorang dokter, mungkin bersama dengan suster. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka ada di dalam ruanganku. "Bergembiralah, hari ini perbanmu akan dibuka, dan kau bisa kembali melihat." Oh, aku tidak menyadari kalau hari ini perbanku akan segera dibuka. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul pada dokter.

Setelah aku mendapatkan kembali penglihatanku, apa aku bisa menemuinya? Aku harap jawabannya, iya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengharapkan suatu utopis menjadi nyata.

Semuanya terlihat meremang. Aku masih tidak bisa menangkap bayangan seutuhnya dengan mataku. Aku sedikit menggeleng dan mengusap mataku, memperjelas setiap bayangan yang kudapat. Dokter bilang ini bersifat sementara, hanya sedikit efek karena mataku terlalu lama dibalut perban, katanya.

Hari ini kakakku datang untuk menjemput, katanya. Setelah aku menerima pesan darinya. Ternyata masih ada yang ingat denganku. Kupikir aku hanya batu kecil yang tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir jalan.

–**xox–**

**The wind whispers gently, the one that moves is the earth,**

**Find the way and I will be able to see kindness..**

–**xox–**

Angin berhembus melalui jendela mobil yang sengaja kubuka lebar. Membiarkan setiap helai rambutku terbuai oleh hembusannya. Mata _amethyst_ku menerawang pada padang rumput yang luas, sama seperti dalam mimpiku, hanya saja terlihat lebih nyata. Kakak akan membawaku ke villa di perbukitan Karakura. Aku akan dititipkan pada sepupunya di sana.

Aku hanya berharap kehidupanku akan membaik di sana.

–**xox–**

**And everytime I look, I thought you were there,**

**But it was just my imagination,**

**I don't see it anymore**

**Cause I see thru you now,**

–**xox–**

Itu dia! Ya, aku yakin dia, Toushirou, ia ada di sana dibawah pohon Ek yang berada di tengah padang berumput ini. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena kakakku mengendarai mobilnya dengan lamban.

Aku meminta izin pada kakakku agar bersinggah sebentar di tepi jalan. Kakak menolak, tapi aku terus memaksanya. Meyakinkan kalau aku hanya meminta waktu untuk beberapa menit. Akhirnya kakak mengizinkanku.

Euforia ini karena_nya, _Hitsugaya Toushirou. Hanya _ia_ yang dapat membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga seperti ini.

Siluetnya masih terlihat remang di mataku. Tapi aku yakin itu dia, rambutnya yang mencolok, tangannya yang selalu ia masukkan kedalam saku celana, berdiri sambil bersandar dipohon tua itu. Semuanya, membuatku semakin yakin bahwa itu adalah Toushirou.

Aku terus berlari sekuat tenaga yang kupunya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa terasa jauh sekali?

Disaat yang bersamaan, bayangan itu semakin meremang di mataku. Tunggu! Aku akan sampai. Jangan pergi dulu, Toushirou. Aku berteriak padanya, memanggil-manggil namanya. Tidak peduli dengan kakakku yang—mungkin—memandang aneh padaku.

Nafasku tersengal. Setiap kali aku berlari, pohon Ek itu seperti menghindar dari pengejaranku. Kumohon, sekali ini aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

Aku berhasil mendekat kearahnya. Ia tengah berdiri membelakangiku. Senyuman mulai terukir dibibirku. Senyuman tulus dari dasar hatiku untuknya. Aku memanggilnya pelan. Tak ada reaksi. Sedikit kubesarkan volume suaraku. Tetap tidak ada reaksi. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Bukan 'kah ia yang bilang, kalau ia akan selalu ada di sampingku?

Aku baru menyadari, tubuhnya bagaikan bayangan tembus pandang dimataku. Entah kenapa, aku harap ini hanya efek dari mataku saja.

Tanganku tergerak menuju bahu kirinya. Mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Hanya beberapa _centimeter _lagi aku menyentuhnya, ia lebih dulu menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatapku. Aku tertegun. Matanya selalu menghipnotisku dalam waktu singkat. Ia lalu tersenyum padaku.

Aku balas tersenyum. "Toushirou—"

Belum sempat kuselesaikan kata-kataku. Ia mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya yang terlihat seperti bayangan tipis terasa nyata di pipiku. Ia mengecup bibirku lembut. Tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi yang harus kutunjukkan padanya. Aku terlalu gugup. Darahku berdesir cepat, jantungku juga serasa ingin copot. Aku hanya bisa membalas ciumannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Rukia." Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? "Pejamkan matamu." Katanya. Aku mengikuti perintahnya. Aku sendiri tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini.

–**xox–**

Aku masih terpejam. Menunggu sampai Toushirou mengizinkanku untuk membukanya.

"Rukia?" Panggil sebuah suara. Tapi tunggu, itu bukan suara_nya_. Suara_nya_ sedikit lebih serak dari suara ini. "Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?"

Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku. Kulihat orang yang sedari-tadi memanggil namaku. Dan saat itu pun aku tahu, bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah kakakku, Byakuya. Lalu dimana Toushirou? Bukan 'kah tadi aku berada dibawah pohon Ek bersamanya? Kenapa saat ini aku berada dalam mobil? Terduduk di jok kiri depan dengan kakak yang mengemudi di sampingku, kemana _dia_?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" tanya kakakku—lagi. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Mataku kini menerawang, memandang hamparan dataran berumput pendek di setiap sisi jalanan sepi ini. Pohon besar yang terlihat tua itu menjadi pusat penglihatanku. Pohon Ek. Aku tersenyum kecut kearahnya.

Dan saat itu juga, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku menyadari kalau kau hanyalah imajinasiku.

–**xox–**

**I wanna go to a place where I can say,**

**That I'm allright and I'm staying there with you..**

–**xox–**

_Dan jika keajaiban datang padaku, bisa 'kah aku kembali ke tempat itu? Bisa 'kah aku terus berada di sampingmu? Semoga saja..._

_**E N D**_

_Fiuh~ beres. Maaf kalau ga jelas. Review__, ya?_


End file.
